Dango and Crushes
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: Eight-year-old Sakura attends a birthday party with a goal and succeeds. An ItaSaku one-shot
Sakura had an objective. Her crush in question, Sasuke Uchiha, was having his eighth birthday celebration at his big family mansion. Because his mother and Sakura's mother were friends, Sakura was able to attend.

Sakura looked down at the small box clutched in her hands and blushed. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress and a red hair bow—matching the color scheme she had picked for her present. Inside the package was a case of dango her mother helped her make. Dango was one of her favorite treats, and her goal today was to share it with the boy she liked.

The little girl searched the sea of children filling the vast garden of the Uchiha mansion. Many heads popped up to her vision, so it took a while for her to spot the head she was looking for. Sasuke was sitting on a bench under the shade of a canopy and beside the tall boy standing by the table behind him. Despite the joyous occasion, the birthday boy didn't look very happy. Sakura was accustomed to the expression—it seemed to be his regular one—but it made her even more nervous than she already was. What if something bad had happened to him earlier that day? She didn't want to bother him while he was in a bad mood.

That was when Sasuke stood from the bench and tucked his hands in his pockets. Sakura hopped in panic as the boy turned toward the patio of his house. The taller boy gave him a faint smile and seemed to be convincing him to stay, but Sasuke looked determined to return to his home, maybe his room. Sakura knew then that she had to act soon before her chance to fulfill her dream disappeared.

Sakura swiftly evaded the kids that either stood in her way or ran past her and made her way to her infatuation. Her efforts were bolder than she had realized; it made Sasuke, who started walking toward his house, stop and turn to her. The boy beside him turned to her as well, and they both watched her stop in front of them and catch her breath.

Sasuke knew who Sakura was—his mother had taken him to her mother's house, and they had played together when they were younger—but was in no mood to be friendly. Parties were the worst occasions for him to attend yet his mother insisted he got one for his birthday. Seeing the package in Sakura's hands didn't make him feel better. Another thing he didn't like was surprises. "What?"

His cold tone gave Sakura goosebumps. His brother, Itachi, who was standing behind him, was quick to notice.

And scold him.

"Sasuke," Itachi reprimanded, "don't be rude. Sakura has a present for you; you should be grateful."

Sakura blinked and turned to Itachi. She had never seen the boy before so was surprised he knew her name. Itachi had long, light black hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a gray t-shirt, navy shorts, and black sneakers. Sasuke wore a black t-shirt, white shorts, and blue sneakers. The two almost looked like twins except that Itachi was taller, older, and had diagonal lines running from the top of his nose to the upper corners of his mouth. Itachi also had a kind expression whereas Sasuke looked like he was going to kill her.

Sasuke grunted. Not only was he more irritated than before, but he was also embarrassed to be corrected in front of someone that wasn't family. He shot a glare at Sakura, who stiffened at his leer, and demanded, "What is that?"

"D-D…" Sakura bit her lip, "Dango…"

"I don't like sweets."

Sakura jumped when he sharply turned and walked away. The box she held in front of him was quickly tucked to her chest and hidden from sight. Sakura's cheeks reddened in shock and embarrassment. When the pain of regret and rejection struck her heart, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey."

Sakura looked at Itachi. The older boy sat down on the bench and patted the space beside him. Sakura cringed at the silent invitation but accepted it and sat down.

"I'm sorry about my brother. I hope you forgive him," Itachi apologized. "My brother is a kind person, he really is; he's just not having a good day. I hope you understand."

Sakura forced a nod but didn't say anything.

"I would offer to give the dango to him for you but as Sasuke has said, he doesn't like sweets," Itachi continued. "If he ever received any, he would give them to me. After all, I'm the one that likes sweets."

Sakura blinked and turned to him. His expression was warm and consoling. It gave her a fuzzy feeling—but not the same feeling Sasuke gave her, which made her feel either giddy or on edge. Itachi, who she now realized was Sasuke's brother, made her feel comfortable and accepted. It wasn't the sensation she was used to receiving, but it was becoming the one she preferred. Her tears, which threatened to fall just a minute ago, disappeared; and her small body was no longer rigid and apprehensive. Sakura sat up straight, raised the box she had tucked to her chest, and shyly raised it to the boy's vision.

"Would you like to share them with me then?" she asked.

Itachi blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I thought they were for my brother."

"He doesn't like sweets, though, but you and I do," Sakura told him. "So do you want to eat some with me?"

Itachi's confused expression morphed into a pleased one. "I would love to," he said. "Dango is my favorite snack."

Sakura hopped in her seat. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle as Sakura hastily tore the wrapping paper covering the package. When the desirable, sticky round sweets appeared in his vision, his eyes lit up as he accepted a stick.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Sakura chirped. She titled her stick to his direction, prompting a toast, and Itachi chuckled again before tapping his snack on hers.

Sakura didn't see nor remember Sasuke after that. She gave Itachi a smile, which he returned, and decided that her goal was accomplished. She ate dango with the boy she liked.


End file.
